mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of Magic Issue 3
My Little Pony: Legends of Magic #3 is the third issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Legends of Magic comic series. In the issue, Sunburst reads about the legend of Mistmane and Canterlot Castle. Summary In Sunburst's castle suite in Canterlot, he sits down to read the next installment of Star Swirl the Bearded's "Legends of Magic". The next legend is about Mistmane, a pony who gave up her own beauty to save her friend and kingdom. However, an enchantment that Star Swirl placed on the book causes it to hide the story's text unless Sunburst goes outside to read in the castle gardens. After he begrudgingly fulfills the conditions of the enchantment, it lifts, allowing him to read. Mistmane's story begins long ago as she frolics with some animals in a forest. When she hears a loud crash in the distance, she goes to investigate and finds a construction site for the future location of Canterlot Castle. The crash was caused by a large stone that had been sabotaged to fall. Mistmane approaches to ask what's going on, and the head of the construction crew explains they've been tasked by Star Swirl the Bearded to build a new castle for the princesses, which involves cutting down the surrounding forest. However, recent acts of deconstruction and sabotage have hampered their progress. Mistmane offers to investigate the cause of the problem. Throughout the day, Mistmane watches over the construction site while admiring the beauty of the surrounding area and interacting with the forest animals. That night, she is discovered by Princess Luna, who is also investigating the "evil" that is preventing the castle from being built. While Mistmane doesn't give Luna her name, she assists in her investigation, and they find a group of animals outside one of the castle walls. To Luna's shock, the animals smash the stone walls, gnaw at the construction ropes, and break apart the building tools. Before Mistmane can say anything, Luna goes to intervene, attempting to use her authority as princess to make the animals stop. A large bear frightens Luna by aggressively roaring at her, but the animals quickly calm themselves before her. At Mistmane's insistence, Luna tries to understand the animals and realizes that they don't want the castle to be built because of what the construction will do to their forest homes. As Luna makes new castle blueprints that the animals are happy with, Mistmane quietly leaves. The next morning, Luna returns home, Mistmane commends the animals for reaching an understanding, and they promise not to cause any more trouble. Luna shares the experience she had with her sister Princess Celestia and Star Swirl, and although they are skeptical of her story, they approve of her new blueprints for the castle. Afterwards, the construction ponies' work on the castle during the day would be aided by the forest animals during the night, and the castle was built twice as fast. As part of the castle's construction, a large garden was made specifically for them, and every once in a while, Star Swirl would catch Mistmane's shadow in the gardens as she watered the flowers. The legend ends there, and Sunburst closes the book. In the corner of his eye, he notices what appears to be Mistmane's shadow. When he runs up to meet her, however, it turns out to just be a group of animals trying to reach an apple in the trees. Accepting that Mistmane is only a legend, Sunburst returns her book to Star Swirl's private study and picks up the next "Legends of Magic" installment about Flash Magnus. Quotes :Star Swirl the Bearded: Halt, you reading this book! :Sunburst: Me? Is this a picture of... Starswirl? :Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, you! Do not read the tales of Mistmane in your cramped study surrounded by spiders and dust. Honor the memory of the great sorceress. Take this book into the gardens and read in the beauty that reflects her own. :Sunburst: Okay, I'm lying down in the garden. I'm in the sunshine. I'm in the itchy, itchy grass. Are you happy now, Starswirl?! :Princess Luna: I am Princess Luna of Equestria. This castle is being built for my sister and me. :Mistmane: And what business does a princess have at an unbuilt castle in the middle of the night, young Luna? :Princess Luna: Like I said, it is my castle. It has been long delayed due to some—evil magic. :Mistmane: What makes you say that it is evil? :Princess Luna: Well, of course it's evil. It's been wreaking havoc on the castle. It's keeping it from being built. :Mistmane: I see. And why would some nefarious unicorn warlock wish to keep your castle from being built? :Princess Luna: I don't... Hey, who are you anyway? :Mistmane: Remember, I said watch and listen. You're not listening. :Princess Luna: Well, I don't speak bear! :Mistmane: Speech is not the only language. Read their movements. Read their actions. :Princess Luna: So, you're worried about losing your homes? That the castle, with its giant walls, will cover everything? :Mistmane: Thank yourselves and the princess. I merely assisted with opening the lines of communication. :Princess Celestia: You expect us to believe that you flew out here and spoke to animals even though you've never been able to do that before? :Princess Luna: It wasn't like that. They didn't say words, but I took time to ask questions and see their reactions. It's not that hard when you make an effort. :Princess Celestia: The least you could do is make your lies more magical, Luna.